The Two Minute Date
by ahmandie
Summary: COMPLETE. DHr. Oneshot. Draco tries to win over the busiest witch in Hogwarts in a two minute date, since that's all she's got time for. Just how romantic can a two minute date be?


**A/N:** Last night, I was watching CBS' _How I Met Your Mother_, in which Ted takes his extremely busy doctor, Stella, on a two minute date. Google it! It's so cute!

This is my take on it, dramione style. XD

Please read and review!

**The Two-Minute Date**

"Have lunch with me," he said.

They had been pouring over transfiguration research for the past three hours. Tired of reading, he had been watching the way she pursed her lips and twirled her hair around her wand when she thought, and couldn't resist asking her.

She looked up at him with an apologetic gaze and said, "I'm sorry, Draco, I would love to, it's just that I haven't got the time! I only have a two minute lunch each day."

Squeezing his hand one last time, Hermione swept all of her work into a bag and departed to her next class.

Draco was too proud to look dejected. _Bah, _he thought, _Two minutes for lunch? Who only has two minutes for lunch everyday. She's just saying that because she doesn't want to go to lunch with me._

However, he discovered that she actually _did_ only have an extra two minutes. Between her heavy course load and that S.P.E.W. thing she did, he found out that she had actually been neglecting some of her other responsibilities to study with him.

Learning this made him want to do something for her even more.

* * *

The next day, Hermione sank down into a seat in the library. She put her books on the desk and checked her watch. 11:45 AM, it read. Reaching down into her bag, she pulled out a small apple.

"Alright, time for lunch," she sighed to herself.

Just as she was about to bite down into the fruit, Draco rushed to her side, focused intently on a golden pocket-watch.

"Oh, hello Draco, I--"

"Alright, Start! Two-minutes!" he said, grabbing her wrist and tugging her up from her chair, "Let's go!"

"Draco! Where are we going?" asked a surprised Hermione, as she was lead rather quickly to another table 15 feet away.

She gasped softly in delight as Draco pulled out a chair for her. He had set the table for a charming lunch for two.

He handed her a napkin then quickly sat down himself. "Well you did say that the only had 2 minutes for lunch today."

Taking a quick bite out of her sandwich, Hermione said, "Draco, this is lovely, but I seriously, only have—"

"A minute and 20 seconds!" Draco cried, slurping a spoonful of soup. He wiped his mouth and swept Hermione up. "Quick, my dear, or we'll be late for the Opera!"

"Opera?" she said, surprised, "How did you know I like the Opera?"

He turned and grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. Oh, we'll never make it! Better take a cab!"

With a flick of his wand, the carpet they were standing on hovered a foot off the ground.

"Step on it, we're in a hurry!" He said, as they quickly sped 10 feet down the corridor.

Hopping off the carpet, Draco held his hand out for her, saying, "My lady."

"Why thank you, sir," she replied, smiling as she placed his hand in his.

Bringing her hand up to his lips for a soft kiss, he replied, "The pleasure's all mine," before leading her towards two chairs which faced a blank painting.

After checking his watch and declaring that they had a minute left, they sat down.

"Draco, what is this?" she playfully questioned.

"The shortest opera of your life, now watch," he answered, gesturing to the blank painting.

"Shortest, what do you...oh!" she exclaimed.

A woman wearing an elaborate gown had appeared in the painting. She smiled, bowed, and sang a series of short notes, holding her arms out as she crescendoed the last of them.

Draco burst out into applause and Hermione did as well.

"That was amazing! You have the most magnificent voice," Hermione told the woman who bowed and smiled.

"Wasn't that the best opera ever?" asked Draco, as he propelled Hermione off, not before waving to the opera singer, "Thanks!" as she waved back and disappeared out of the painting.

Flicking his wand again, he said to Hermione as she giggled, "Ready for desert? I'll call the cab."

But just as the carpet jumped up, he looked at her and asked, "You know, it's a short walk and we've got 30 seconds left, want to walk back?"

Slipping her arm into his, she replied, "I'd love to."

The carpet fluttered back to the ground.

"Great then!" What'd you think of that opera?" he said as they strolled back up the hallway."

"It was fantastic!"

"I know! You can only get that at Hogwarts! Ah, here we are," he said.

He had brought her back to the lunch table, which had magically turned lunch into a small slice of apple pie.

"Draco, this apple pie is delicious!" she said, "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," he winked.

With disbelief in her eyes, Hermione questioned, "Not...no, really? You did?"

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. "No, I didn't, but that look on your face was priceless!"

Hermione playfully made a face, and was about to throw her napkin at him, until Draco glanced at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh, 15 seconds left, we've got to go!"

He gently pulled her to her feet and started to jog.

Midway there, he reached up, and in one fluid motion, he pulled a small bouquet from a bookcase and handed them to her.

"Flowers… and Hermione...," he said, slowing to a stop, "I had a lovely date."

Hermione looked around. They were back at her desk.

"Draco, they're lovely," she said, grinning and breathing in the pleasant, floral scent.

"And….TIME! Two minutes exactly! Sorry, dessert ran a bit long, so I had to cut out the good night kiss," he apologized, running a hand through his hair.

She laughed, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"The good night kiss? You can't cut that out, that's the part I was looking forward to the most," she said, leaning forward.

They kissed, a gentle kind of kiss. The sort of kiss that is soft, sweet, and takes your breath away.

When they broke apart, he reached down to brush hair from her face.

"Look, Hermione," he murmured softly, "I know you're busy, and I know you've only got two minutes every day, but if you've ever got the time, let me know. I'd love to take you out again."

"Don't worry, Draco, I think I can make some time for us," she reassured him.

"See? Maybe if you've got an extra five minutes instead of two, then we can go to the beach!"

"The beach?" Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrow. "How can we go to the beach? We're miles from the nearest one."

Brushing his lips to her forehead, he said, "Don't worry about it, love, we've got all the time in the world."


End file.
